La ultima canción
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Él amaba su voz al cantar ... Él odiaba lo que le hicieron para conservarla. [GerIta]
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia. Espero que les guste.

l'ultima canzone.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Nada me pertenece mas que la historia.

 **Resumen:** Él amaba su voz al cantar ... Él odiaba lo que le hicieron para conservarla. [GerIta]

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia habla sobre un tema poco conocido: Los castrato. No son hechos históricos del todo. Pero considerando que el ultimo castrato fue Giovanni Battista (1781-1861) pueden darse una idea de la epoca en la que se desarrolla(?)

Como sea si es que alguien lee esto y le gusta seria genial que me dejaran su opinión, estoy empezando a escribir así que seguro tendré unas fallas.

* * *

Tus ojos claros del color de la miel te regresan la mirada cuando volteas el rostro al espejo. Llevas tu mano hasta tu largo cabello castaño y lo acomodas hacia atrás dejando tu frente al descubierto, tu piel es tan pálida que no tienes que ponerte mucho maquillaje blanco, tus vestimentas de seda son las mismas que siempre, la canción que vas a cantar es la misma de siempre también y tu pareces ser el mismo de siempre. Sin embargo cuando te ves en el espejo puedes darte cuenta que no eres el mismo, hoy no te sientes como siempre... Hoy te sientes mas roto que otros días.

Pero tu no tienes tiempo para sentirte así, tu eres un importante cantante así que es tu obligación salir y cantar para el publico que te espera. si, "obligación"... Porque a pesar de que adorabas cantar ese mismo canto y esa misma voz que todos adoraban se han convertido en tu cruz personal. Una cruz muy pesada para tu cansada espalda.

Te ves una ultima vez en el espejo, ahora con tu vestuario te pareces a una chica que conociste una vez, incluso tu cabello hasta la cintura parece el de una chica. Quizá la gente que te escucha cantar piensa que por tu voz, tu figura, tus movimiento y tu rostro eres una mujer. Pero tu cuerpo, el dolor de tus recuerdos y tu lo saben... Eres un hombre.

No importa lo que ellos digan, tú eres un hombre.

Sales al escenario cuando es tu turno, todos muestran una mueca de sorpresa cuando te escuchan cantar y te concentras en hacerlo. Cantaste algunas canciones de las cuales ya habías olvidado el nombre, las cantabas tan seguido que era como un reflejo automático de tu cuerpo. La ultima canción que elegiste para esa ocasión fue el

Ave Maria, y tienes dos razones para ellos. En primer lugar siempre te gusto esa canción y en segundo... era como una oración para alejar los malos pensamientos que tenias o en el peor de los casos pedir perdón por lo que ibas a hacer cuando terminara la función.

 _Ave Maria!_

 _gratia plena_

 _Dominus tecum_

 _benedicta tua_

 _in mulieribus_

 _et benedictus_

 _fructus ventris tuus_

 _Jesus_

 _sancta Maria!_

 _sancta Maria!_

 _Maria!_

 _ora pro nobis_

 _nobis pecatorimus_

 _nunc et in hora_

 _in hora_

 _mortis nostrae_

 _amen_

 _amen_

Cuando terminaste de inmediato se escucho el aplauso de todos los presentes, como fuerte lluvia golpeando contra el suelo. Agradeciste haciendo una sutil reverencia y disfrutaste de el aplauso por unos segundos antes que alguien entre el publico gritara.

—¡Castrato! ¡Castrato! -y tu pecho se encogió un poco por el tono de desprecio que habían utilizado para gritártelo.

Mas aun así, con la frente en alto saliste de el escenario. Caminaste a paso seguro levantando el vestido un poco para que te dejase subir los escalones. Subiste a toda prisa hasta el techo de el teatro y una vez allí caminaste despacio hacia la orilla. Tu vista fija en el fondo, pensando en decir unas palabras para ti mismo antes de saltar...Terminaste pensando en tu hermano, ¿como reaccionaria cuando se enterara de tu suicidio?.

—Seguro dolerá menos que ser hermano de un... incompleto. -susurraste para ti mismo viendo hacia él cielo. Tus ojos se cerraron antes de dar un paso hacia el vacio.

Y se abrieron un segundo después cuando alguien detuvo tu caída. Tu mirada se enfoco en la persona que te sujetaba y te llevaba de regreso hacia arriba. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules del color del cielo despejado te hipnotizaron.

No pudiste decir nada mientras el revisaba que estuvieras bien, el semblante de preocupación por ti solamente lo habías visto en tu hermano es por eso que ese hombre no parecía real.

Te cargo en sus brazos, no sin antes preguntarte si no era una molestia que te tocara. Negaste y él te llevo hasta tu camarote para curar un raspón en tu rodilla que no supiste como te hiciste.

Escuchaste su nombre: Ludwig Beilschmidt. No sabias como pronunciarlo pero eso no te importo cuando te dijo porque estaba allí. Al parecer había estado en tu presentación semanas atrás y esta vez había venido a escucharte de nuevo.

Te dijo que tu voz era un hermoso canto que bien podría pertenecer le a un ángel. Y cuando te lo dijo con esa voz tan fuerte que tenia, viéndote a los ojos de esa manera tan directa no te quedo otra opción mas que creerle.

Te dijo que amaba tu voz y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

Y tu palideciste preguntándote si seguiría viéndote así si se enteraba que te hicieron para conservar esa voz de niño...

Todos escuchan tu hermosa voz, pero no el sufrimiento que es para ti.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Pronto la continuacion.

Saludos cordiales.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron. Espero que la historia continué gustándoles.

l'ultima canzone.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Nada me pertenece mas que la historia.

 **Resumen:** Él amaba su voz al cantar ... Él odiaba lo que le hicieron para conservarla. [GerIta]

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia habla sobre un tema poco conocido: Los castrato. No son hechos históricos del todo. Pero considerando que el ultimo castrato fue Giovanni Battista (1781-1861) pueden darse una idea de la epoca en la que se desarrolla(?)

Como sea si es que alguien lee esto y le gusta seria genial que me dejaran su opinión, estoy empezando a escribir así que seguro tendré unas fallas.

* * *

Tus ojos están fijos en el publico, es normal ver hacia el frente mientras cantas. A veces te gusta ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del publico cuando sostienes una nota alta por un minuto, las mujeres suspiran conteniendo las lagrimas y los hombres dibujan una sonrisa en su cara por tu canto. Es una de las cosas buenas de tener la voz que tienes... otra de las cosas buenas es él.

Cuando encuentras su mirada entre el publico sientes tu corazón acelerarse, eres un profesional así que no te pondrás nervioso aun si su mirada del color del cielo no se aparta. Sin embargo no puedes evitar el calor que invade tus mejillas y algo más que seguro todos notaron fue el cambio en tu voz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tu voz demuestra ese sentimiento de amor por la música, esa emoción con la cual cantabas cuando eras pequeño.

Cantas la ultima parte de la canción viéndolo solo a él.

—

 **Mentr'io fremente** (Mientras yo, tembloroso,)

 **le belle forme disciogliea dai veli.** (Sus bellas formas liberaba de los velos!)

 **Svanì per sempre il sogno mio d'amore,** (Se desvaneció para siempre mi sueño de amor...)

 **L'ora è fuggita** (El tiempo ha huido..)

 **E muoio disperato!** (¡Y muero desesperado!)

 **E muoio disperato!** (¡Y muero desesperado!)

 **E non ho amato mai tanto la vita**! (¡Y no he amado nunca tanto la vida!)

 **Tanto la vita!..**. (¡Tanto la vida!)

Sostienes la ultima nota mientras el sonríe amplio por cada segundo que logras mantener la nota alta. Cuando terminas de cantar tu corazón empieza a latir con mas fuerza, nunca en tu vida te habías sentido tan emocionado de recibir el aplauso del publico. Agradeces haciendo una reverencia y recibes unas cuantas flores antes de retirarte a tu camerino.

Tus ojos color miel te regresan la mirada cuando estas frente al espejo, sueltas tu largo cabello antes de tocar tus mejillas sonrojadas, casi no te reconoces... Hace tan solo unos días sentías que no podías más, incluso intentaste terminar con tu vida. Pero fuiste salvado por un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color del cielo despejado. Desde entonces cada vez que tus ojos se encontraban con los suyos tu corazón se aceleraba.

¿Que significa eso? Nunca antes te sentiste así por nadie, si tuvieras a tu hermano cerca le preguntarías que es ese sentimiento, cuando estas cerca de Ludwig te sientes pleno.

Unos golpecitos a tu puerta hacen que salgas de tus pensamientos, después de que le das permiso de entrar el rubio se para frente a ti.

—Hoy estuvo maravillosa su presentación. -te dice en tono serio, pero al verlo mejor parce un poco avergonzado. —No es mucho, pero esto es para usted. -dice entregándote una flor, la ves fijamente antes de tomarla. Te dieron muchas flores hoy, pero esa es la única que quieres conservar.

—Grazie. -agradeces con una sonrisa. —Es muy hermosa.

—Como usted. -Se disculpa por ser "atrevido" a ti no te parece que lo fuera, aunque te preguntas si Ludwing piensa que eres una mujer. No seria la primera vez que te confundieran con una, tu vestuario, tu cabello, tus facciones... Era fácil equivocarse.

Quieres aclararle que eres un hombre, pero una parte de ti tiene miedo que él te trate con diferente después de saberlo. Se lo dirás, solo que no en este momento.

—Disculpe, si no es molestia y si se encuentra usted con animo de compartir un poco de su tiempo conmigo...

—Si. ¿Quiere invitarme a algún lugar en especifico señor Beilschmidt? Estaría encantado de ir con usted, mañana.

—Mañana... -asintió. —Bien, tenga una buena noche entonces. Vendré por usted mañana, al medio día.

—Buona notte.

Esa noche tratas de dormir, sin embargo las pesadillas no te dejan conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente cuando te encuentras con Ludwig el se da cuenta de que estas cansado, te siguiere que regreses y que descanses, pero te niegas. Quieres pasar tiempo con él.

Ya que el viaje sera un poco largo te dice que puedes dormir un poco mientras están en el carruaje, niegas de nuevo y te dedicas a ver el camino. Por el cansancio, por el movimiento del carruaje o tal vez porque la presencia del rubio te tranquiliza terminas durmiendo.

* * *

 _En tu sueño vas corriendo con pies descalzo por un camino de piedras y lodo. Cada paso te lastima pero aun así no dejas de correr, tu pecho duele por el aire frió que entra en tus pulmones. De alguna manera logras llegar a una casa que parece estar abandonada, entras agazapandote debajo de la mesa. Tus pies están tan lastimados que están sangrando, aun así sientes que tienes que seguir corriendo._

 _Levantas tu mirada y te encuentra con un niño viéndote desde el otro lado de la habitación, su expresión muestra genuino miedo y estas seguro que le regresas una expresión igual. Ambos contienen la respiración cuando escuchan unos pasos y de pronto eres jalado fuera de tu escondite._

 _Lo siguiente en tu sueño es una tina llena de agua caliente y opio, tratas de sacar la cabeza pero vuelven a hundirte hasta que te sientes mareado, un hombre con un aparato metálico se acerca a ti susurrándote un "Esperemos que conserves tu voz" y el agua se vuelve roja..._

Despiertas gritando aterrado, Ludwing te observa con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. El carruaje se a detenido y tu aprovechas para bajar y correr sin dirección alguna. Logras alejarte un poco, pero no lo suficiente y el rubio te alcanza deteniéndote del brazo. Te pregunta si estas bien, ¿que es lo que te pasa? y tu ves preocupación en su rostro.

—No estoy bien, sé que usted esta tratando de cortejarme porque cree que soy una mujer. Pero soy un hombre... yo...soy un hombre. -contienes las lagrimas mientras empiezas a sentir ligeras punzadas, es algo que pasa cuando piensas demasiado en tu pasado. Tu cabeza hace que vuelva el dolor de una herida que ya esta cicatrizada.

—Lo sé. -responde sereno y levantas el rostro para verlo. —Lo he sabido desde que lo escuche cantar la primera vez. Y aun así, me encuentro amando su voz cada vez mas.

—Ngh... -te cubres el rostro para esconder las lagrimas que se deslizan por tus mejillas.

Quieres preguntarle si seguiría tratándote bien aun sin tener la voz que tanto le gusta... Pero no te atreves.

Tantos niños que pasaron lo mismo que tu, tantos que no sobrevivieron. Si estabas allí tal vez era porque tenias que conocerlo a él. Quieres creer eso mientras el trata de hacer que dejes de llorar.

Te hace dudar si es solo tu voz lo que le gusta de ti.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

Pronto la continuacion.

Saludos cordiales.


End file.
